


Sugary Sweet

by ton8kroos (Percussionist24601)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percussionist24601/pseuds/ton8kroos
Summary: Joshua wants cookies and who is Julian to refuse?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayermund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayermund/gifts).



> This is for my lovely friend Jay, who has been really ill recently. We had this idea and I finally got around to writing it!
> 
> Jay,  
> I love you and I hope you feel better really soon!

“Julian, I want cookies”

“Jo, we are going out to eat with Christian and Felix in an hour and a half, can’t you wait?”

Julian was sitting on the couch watching TV in his and Joshua’s shared apartment, Joshua laying down with his head in Julian’s lap. Joshua turned over to face Julian’s abs and snuggled his face into his stomach to try and tickle Julian in protest. Julian left out a chuckle and patted his boyfriend’s head.

“And? You’re quick enough at baking they will be ready in no time!” Josh stood up and tried to pull his boyfriend off the couch. Unfortunately, Julian wasn’t ready to get up and so instead of standing up to his feet, Joshua ended up pulling Julian on to the floor.

Julian sat up and looked up to Julian, “It’s not that, it’s the fact we are going to be eating soon and we don’t want to ruin our dinner.” Josh sat down on the floor to be eye level with Julian and gave him a puppy look. Julian tried to overcompensate his seriousness by frowning, but Josh started crawling toward him, puppy dog face getting closer, until Josh got up into Julian’s face. They maintained eye contact, neither giving in, until Josh gave Julian a quick peck on the lips. Julian sighed, stood up, and headed towards the kitchen. 

“I want to help!” Josh jumped up and ran into the kitchen before Julian could get there.

“Oh dear.” Julian knew Joshua knew nothing about cooking or baking, and the last time he tried to use the oven, they were thankful to have something to eat at all. Julian couldn’t be mad though, as Joshua was only trying to make his favorite meal for Julian’s birthday.

“I know what happened, but this time you’ll be the boss and I’ll do everything you say!” Josh stood up straight and saluted to an amused Julian.

“Okay, I guess you can help.”

“What should I do, boss?”

“Can you grab two bowls, the measuring cup, and measuring spoons while I get the ingredients?” Joshua dutifully nodded and opened the cabinets attempting to find what Julian had asked for. Meanwhile, Julian went to the pantry and grabbed the white and brown sugar, flour, and chocolate chips. 

“You can’t be serious,” Julian asked when he saw that Joshua had grabbed two cereal sized bowls instead of the larger ones they would need. There was a moment of silence between the two, before Julian smiled and rolled his eyes, before walking over the the cabinets but Josh’s legs and got the bowls they would actually need.

“To be fair, you just said bowls, you never specified what kind.” Josh hopped up and sat on the counter, much to the chagrin of Julian, who had to scoot all the items over to make a work space out of what little counter her had left. Julian measured out all of the dry ingredients, and tasked Josh to mixing them together while he collected the wet ingredients.

“Oh no.” Julian heard behind him.

“Josh. What did you do?” He asked without turning around.

“I may or may not have been stirring too fast, and may or may not have gotten the stuff on me… and the counter.”

“Do you need help cleaning it up?”

Julian got no response.

“Jo..?” Julian turned around right into Josh holding his hand between their faces. Josh promptly opened his hand and blew flour on Julian.

“Sorry Ju, I didn’t mean to scare you, but you’re as white as a ghost!” Josh started laughing, and despite how mad Julian wanted to be, he couldn’t help but smile. He wiped the flour mixture from his eyes and walked over to the bowl with the dry mixture, and pinched some of it out. Using his height advantage, he sprinkled the flour over Josh’s head.

“Well, would you look at that, it’s snowing in July!”

Josh gave Julian a playful shove, “I think we should get back to work if we want to be done in time to go out and eat with Christian and Felix.”

“If they get here before we are done then, one, it's your fault for making us bake cookies, and two, we are all friends and can share.”

“Wow, so kind and thoughtful, always thinking of the other guy.”

Thankfully, adding the wet ingredients and mixing everything together was uneventful, but as soon as they started putting the dough on the cookie sheet, Josh had another idea.

“Ju! Why don't we make a heart shaped one! Or maybe two big ones! One for us, and one for Christian and Felix!” Joshua hurriedly started mashing all of the dough balls they had made into a vaguely heart shaped blob. Julian thought it was a cute thought but, being the practical one, of course had to point out the flaw in the plan.

“If the cookies are larger, they will take longer to cook. We only have 20 minutes until they are supposed to be here.”

“Ju, they are teenage boys. They will wait for cookies, wouldn't you?” Josh said looking up at Julian. Julian shrugged and started to make the other heart cookie.

“Hey Josh, you know what I realized?” Julian said when they had made both hearts. Josh gave Julian a puzzled look. “We forgot to put chocolate chips into the chocolate chip cookies.”

Josh burst out laughing, “I blame you, you're the baker!”

“No I think it's your fault for being too cute and distracting me!”

“Here, I have and idea.” Josh poured out some chocolate chips out in his hand and started to strategically place them on the cookies. When he was done one cookie said “JW + JK” and the other “CP + FP”.

“That's cute, Josh.” Julian moved behind Josh to hug him and rest his head on Josh’s shoulder.

“Ya know, with just the initials, it looks like Christian and Felix are already married.” 

“You make the weirdest observations.”

Josh turned his head to give Julian a kiss when the doorbell rang.

“Is that them? They aren't supposed to be here for another quarter of an hour. Go check it while I put these in the oven,” Julian said, putting oven mitts on and picking up the cookie sheet.

Joshua opened there door and there stood Christian and Felix, hand in hand. “Sorry we are here so early, Christian got really hungry and was hoping we could go eat slightly early than planned,” Felix explained before josh had a chance to ask. Christian elbowed Felix but still put his head down in an attempt of act like he felt guilty.

“Sorry, but no can do guys, Julian just put some cookies in the oven and we have to wait for them to bake first.”

“Cookies!” Christian looked up, eyes wide with excitement. His existent, however, was quickly forgot when he noticed how dirty Joshua was. “You know you probably shouldn't be going out with that flour in your hair. And please tell me the cookies don't contain Joshua-Hair flour.”

“Thankfully they do not. It's all Julian's fault why I'm so messy anyway.”

“Hey you started it! Hey guys.” Julian said, defending himself and greeting the other couple. “Why don't you come on in and have a seat? The cookies should be done in about 15 minutes.”

Julian led the group into the apartment’s main area, gesturing for Christian and Felix to take the couch. “In the meantime, Josh and I will clean up, let me know if you need anything,” Julian then turned to Josh, “Why don't we shower together to, uh, save time?” Josh’s face went suddenly red but he quickly nodded and followed julian into the one bathroom in the apartment.

“Something tells me they are going to get more white stuff on them before they get the original white stuff off,” Christian said to Felix once they heard the shower start.

Felix rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, “I fear you're right.”

\-----

Julian and Joshua both exited the shower as the oven timer started beeping, both clean of anything white, but instead slightly red and winded.

Josh sat down with Christian and Felix while Julian went into the kitchen to get the cookies out of the oven. “So… will we be able to eat them?” Christian asked.

“You are always obsessed with food,” Felix said, “More like, may we have one before we go eat?”

“Of course! We even made one specifically for you guys!” Joshua’s face lit up as he told them like he just told them they had just won the lottery. 

“Aw that's so sweet,” Felix said. At that moment, Julian came in with two plates, each holding a giant heart cookie. He sat them down on the coffee table and Felix read what Christian and his said, “CP + FP! You guys are honestly too nice! Let me guess, it was Julian's idea.

“Nope, I have to give the credit to my boy here. Sometimes he has good ideas. Julian gave a proud smile and gave a pat on the shoulder to Josh, who was already eating the cookie.

“The cookies were also my idea in the first place. You're welcome.” He said, mouth full.

“Chew with your mouth closed, you're not an animal,” Julian reprimanded, sharing an equally exasperated look with Felix, who was trying to stop his boyfriend from stuffing the whole cookie in his mouth.

“That boy is obviously too hungry for one cookie to help with, let's go ahead and head out,” Julian suggested. He broke off a piece of Joshua and his cookie and gave it to Felix, “Here, since your boyfriend there turned into a vacuum.”

“Thank you,” Felix said as they all walked out the door, “If only he was that good at sucking up other things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hope it's cute I can't write to save my life.


End file.
